Faced with the Future
by Jo
Summary: In the future, Rachel's dead, all the Animorphs have kids. And all of those kids go into the past.


__

Melissa

"Come on Mom!" I screamed "Don't be so…so…."

"Right?" My mother put in.

"No, I mean its just one night and I" I was cut off when my Dad walked in the room. My Dad and I are close, very close. _He _would understand, he had to. "Daddy, please talk some since into Mom." Suddenly Dad looked tired,

"What now?"

"Jeff invited me to a party. And I really want to go."

"Well I don't see the problem…" 

Dad was caught off by my mom, "Tobias, that's not all. Its on Saturday."

Dad narrowed his eyes, "No, you know we have to see Jake and Cassie then." He paused, _Oh no, guilt trip coming up_ "And you've been 'busy' the last two times. Don't you want to spend time with them? And Marco will be there…"

You can figure out the rest. I hated being one of the Animorph brats. That's what the press called us. I swear if I'm not training or fighting I'm being dragged into seeing the remaining Animorphs. I really don't like Jake. Cassie's alright, Marco needs to learn to shut up. Uncle Ax is family, so I treat him with respect. But whenever I'm there Rachel always comes up.

"Oh Melissa, you look more and more like your Mom everyday."

"Oh Melissa, you have your mother's fashion since."

"Oh Melissa, I wish you knew your mother. She was great"

"Oh Melissa, your so much like your Mom."

I swear to god, that's just way too many 'Oh Melissa," to deal with. Rachel, as you might have guessed was my mother. She died when I was 2 years old. Then when I was 5 Dad re-married to a woman named Lindsay. I consider her my mother and I love her. But the other Animorphs (not including Dad, of course) are openly hostile to her. And I hate it. Whenever they talk about Rachel, Mom flinches. Rachel is a sensitive subject for Mom. Dad and her were so in love, the whole universe knew (Literally). And then she died. No one ever thought he would marry again. But he did, and for some reason the other Animorphs hated her. So they decided to make her life miserable whenever she was near. You can see why I don't like going. 

Dad knows that they do it. And after a few reunions that included some Lindsay bashing, he didn't even push her to some with us. But Dad and I have to visit them. Can't have any bad publicity, you know. Earth's superheroes have to stick together. I hate it. I never felt like a part of the Animorph circle. All of us Animorphs kids are portrayed to be the best of friends. Jake and Cassie's twins (Maura and Matt) Marco's adopted son (Tom) Uncle Ax's daughter (Aldrea, named after a great female Andalite) And me, Melissa (or Mel to my friends). All the kids are ok, we are all around the same age. I'm 13, Maura and Matt are 13, Tom's 14 and Aldrea is the equivalent to a human 12 year old. But really their snobs, brought up without fighting or problems. None of them joined the Army, as I did. They can all morph, but never use the power. Their parents didn't want they were (and still are) in. But not me. When I was 6 Dad sat me down and explained everything, and I knew I had to fight. That's one thing I don't mind people saying about me, I _do_ have Rachel's spirit. If I'm not starting the fight, I'm at least in it. 

I think all the others are cowards. How can they just not fight? After all that their parents did? I mean the Animorphs saved humanity. We are one of the most advanced species now. High as the Andalites, if not higher. We have ships, weapons, space stations, so much. But the Yeerks are still very powerful and humans, along with Andalites fight them. I can't imagine why, in their position, they don't fight. I can't stand people like that. Then again, they probably can't stand me. 

__

Maura

"Melissa's Coming?!!" I screeched

Mom and Dad winced, "Well yes," My mom started carefully, "She is Tobias and Rachel's daughter."

"But she's a bitch!" I interrupted, "Always making us feel like cowards because we wanted normal lives!"

This time Dad tried, "Listen, I know you kids sometimes don't get along. But she is part of our family."

"If she's part of our family, I want out"

"Maura.." Mom said warningly, "We should always be nice to people, even the ones that we don't get along with."

"Like Lindsay." I said

"Okay, wrong way to put that.

I was fed up, "I'm going to my room."

I really don't hate Melissa, really I don't. It's just that she's so….independent. And always makes us feel guilty for wanting lives and not fighting in the war. She doesn't hint at it though, she just tells someone if she doesn't like someone or something that their doing. But I mean, I already do feel guilty for not fighting. Besides it's too late for me to start training. You start when your seven, like Melissa did. I saw her training session once. She was amazing, the way she moved. Even Matt was impressed. But we don't visit them at their houses very much. Because of one person, Lindsay.

Our parents don't really dislike Lindsay as a person, its some loyalty thing with Rachel. But the thing I don't get is when Tobias found someone else, why Mom, Dad, Marco, and even Ax couldn't be happy for him. But, I always side with my parents. I wish I could stand up to them and tell them how I feel. But they are my parents, and I don't have a big mouth like Melissa, so I never can get up the courage to confront them. Melissa did once, and they stopped for a day. Not much progress. 

The sad thing is that I'm jealous of Melissa. We used to be best friends, when we were younger, I was the one who gave her the name Mel. She's beautiful, tall, with long blond hair like her mom and green eyes. She has any guy she wants. Always has the right clothes. Guy drool over her and girls want to be her. I mean I'm far from ugly, but anyone seems plain next to Melissa. Marco and Tom were coming in a few hours, Ax and Aldrea a little later. Tobias and Melissa were arriving Tomorrow morning.

__

Tom 

Great, another weekend with Maura and Matt attacking Melissa, who is meaner than both of them put together in a fight. Aldrea spends all the time with her father and our parents, but is on Maura's side when she has to choose. Me? I'm the innocent bystander, although Melissa thinks I'm on their side, and, it seems so do they. 

Anyway, everyone was here. Including Tobias and Melissa. We were all have a nice big happy lunch. Bull shit, you know that isn't what it is as well as I do. Its more like, total silence except for chewing and passing big happy lunch. 

"You know Mel, you look so much like your Mom." Cassie said trying to make conversation, _And there goes happy. _

"Cassie," Melissa said clearly pissed "I've explained that Lindsay is my Mom."

Then Matt jumped in, "Well, why don't you go beat my mom up, like you do everyone else that points out the _truth _to you."

Melissa laughed, "You wanna go right now?"

Dad frowned at her, "All we wanted to say is that Rachel, who is your real Mom and you look alike."

Tobias, trying to stop the fight, started to say something but was cut off by Jake, "And we would appreciate it if you would stop ignoring the fact that Rachel is your Mother and Lindsay…isn't"

Melissa's eyes went cold, "Lindsay is the mother I know and love and I would appreciate it if you would stop attacking her."

Tobias cut in, "Please you guys, I loved Rachel more than any of you, but if you would accept Lindsay as my wife, it would be a whole lot easier. On all of us"

That's when I stepped in, "I like pie."

The entire table all turned their heads, "What?"

"huh?"

and so on 

Melissa grinned at me, "I personally like cake better." Then mouthed to me "Thanks"

Whew, situation avoided. 

After lunch Melissa pulled me to the side, "Thanks" she said, "That took guts."

"Guts?"

"Well, yeah. I mean Matt and Maura are your friends and everything so…." Her voice trailed off

"Yeah thier my friends, but I don't agree with them. I can understand why you take offensive to all that."

"I…well…god I feel guilty now!"

"Guilty? For what?"

"For hating you, and turning my entire school against you all. Sorry about that." She kissed me on the cheek, quickly. Then blushed, "Thanks again. Its nice to know that not everyone here hates me and my Mom." She smiled her supermodel smile and walked away. And I smiled, because I knew that I had a crush, either that or I needed to see the doctor. 

__

Matt

I was walking to Tom's room, last I'd seen him he was grinning like a idiot and looked like he was about to break in to song and dance. I opened the door, and walked in to a barn.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Me, calmly announcing my presence to 5 people, who looked vaguely familiar.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Me, calmly realizing the 5 people were my parents and the other Animorphs.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Me, calmly getting hold on my emotions.

"If you say 'Ahhhhhh' one more time I'll break your nose." Said Rachel. Oh my god, Rachel. Alive… weird. 

"Who are you?" Dad, Jake, whatever asked. Then… Maura popped in and fell in the middle of the barn.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Maura, obviously taking in the sights.

"Shut up Maura, I'm here too."

"Umm, I think I'm entitled to a WHAT THE HELL" Maura said standing up.

"Again, I repeat, Who are you?" 

"Ok," Maura sighed, "Where's Tom." I smiled, Maura has a crush on Tom. 

"I don't…"

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Nevermind." Then Tom walked in, a little shaken

"Are we? I mean are they?" Then he looked at everyone, "Yeah, I guess so."

"OK!!! WHO ARE YOU???" Jake screamed, more than a little frustrated

"Your kids." We all said, which shut him up.

That's when Marco smiled and said, "Greetings scream people. Who belongs to who?"

Maura stepped forward, "Matt and I," She jerked her thumb at me, "Are Cassie and Jake's, we're twins." She added as an after thought. "Oh! And I'm Maura."

"I'm Marco's adopted son." Tom said, "And I'm Tom."

"Original name" Jake said smirking

"This isn't all of us," I said, "There's Melissa and Aldrea."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "And they would belong to…."

"Aldrea's Ax's, and Melissa is yours and Tobias' only more Tobias' than yours, cause see-"

Maura cut me off, "Let's not go there…yet."

"Not to be rude or anything," Tom said, "But aren't you just a little freaked. Or confused. And, even though its true, why are you buying all of this completely."

"Because, for some reason, this doesn't seem bizarre at all which is kinda sad, all things considering. And plus, well…we haven't had anyone come in and tell us 'Hey Mummy and Dada' before you all. So, congrads, join the loony bin" Marco, of course.

"Well Marco, hasn't changed at all" Melissa cracked, walking into the barn calmly, without any screaming. 

"Melissa, I presume." Marco said, wearing that grin you have when you see an amazing looking girl. I glanced over at Jake, and saw the same look on his face. Although he must have realized he was somehow related to her, and managed to wipe the smile off his face. 

"Well I hope I'm not Uncle Ax's kid, so…what are we doing here? Need some help with the Yeerks? What?"

Suddenly Tobias came up behind us, "Uh..hi, you must be my daughter."

"Hey Daddy." Then she suddenly she saw Rachel, and for the first time in my entire life, I saw Melissa look scared.

__

Jake

All we wanted to do was have a Yeerk-free week. Just one. But no, our kids, just had to show up. What am I saying? Then I caught the look on Melissa's (I think) face. And knew something was wrong with Rachel's relationship with her daughter. Then she recovered and moved, almost protectively closer to Tobias.

"Uh.." Melissa said, voice shaking. "I mean, hi…Rachel." I looked over at the other kids, and saw amazement on all their faces.

Rachel looked totally uncomfortable and said, "Hi, is there something wrong?" All of a sudden Melissa broke into a fast run and bolted."

"Mel!!" Maura said. Then turning to us, "Well what doya know, Melisbitch does care about her mother."

"Isn't anyone going after her?" Cassie exclaimed

Matt (who looked a little too much like me) smirked, "No, why should we?"

Tom started walking toward the door until Maura shrieked, "TOM!! Just what do you think your doing, going after Melissa?"

Tobais looked at her and said, "Well maybe he's concerned about Melissa." Then looking at everyone, "Ok, what going on?" It was weird, to see Tobias kind of take charge.

Rachel looked up, "Yeah, I mean did I just ground her or something?"

Tom glared at Maura before sighing and started to speak, "Ok..well…ok. In the future, you guys win. Tobias and Rachel get married and have Melissa, and Jake and Cassie get married and have Matt and Maura. Dad adopted me and at present has a serious girlfriend named Jessica. Ax went back home and married and had Aldrea, his daughter. There isn't much of the friendship with Ax and the Animorphs left. We only see them when we all get together, the Animorphs I mean. Except for Tobias and Melissa, you didn't really stay in contact. You all are still fighting the Yeerks. Only now humans have space ships and everything. When Melissa was two, Rachel dies" I heard Tobais gasp, and saw Rachel turn very pale. "Then, Tobias re-marries a real nice woman named Lindsay," I looked over at Rachel and Tobais who had moved closer and were holding hands. And saw Rachel hit Tobais, "Our parents met Lindsay in a huge fight, when she had escaped from the Yeerks and was in a stolen bug fighter…"

Maura sighed, "Come on Tom, your too slow, I'll finish. Anyway, Lindsay saved them, yadayadayada, Tobias and her got hitched, our parents and us all hate her. Melissa joined the fight and started training at 7, while the rest of us wanted normal lives. Melissa considers Lindsay mom and thinks we're cowards because we didn't want to fight. We don't get along all that well. We were all at a get together. And now we're here." Then she looked over at Tom, who was gone. "Did anyone see Tom?"

Ax, who had demorphed, said, < He walked out of here while Maura was talking. >


End file.
